Could This Be Love
by TeamXtremexfan
Summary: After and injury that put her out of action, Candice Michelle is back on Raw. Shes happy to be back with her friends and best friend Dave Batista. But will this friendship put her in harms way and will their friendship turn in to something more.Plz review
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer. I do not own anyone in the story. Everybody in this story own themselves. Also the times and dates of all of the eventsor matches in my story will change.

It was Monday January 26, 2008, Candice Michelle was driving down the Las Angeles streets towards the Staples Center with a huge smile on her face. After months of being away from the ring she was finally able to go back to what she loved to do. After braking her clavicle in her left shoulder in four places, Candice had needed surgery and was out of action for months to heal and to recuperate. And after intense months of training she got the ok to wrestle again. Tonight she was going to make her re debut to the ring in a match against Beth Pheniox the one who put her on the shelf. She smiled to herself at how she was going to show Beth how much she had improved and hopefully capture the women's championship belt.

She arrived at the arena. Candice grabbed her bag, locked her car and made her way into the arena. When she walked in she finally felt at home with all of the hecticness and chaos that was going around her to get the show ready by 7. She started walking to the women's locker room, saying hi to a few superstars and crew members. She made it to her destination. She opened the door and walked in and was immediately consumed in a group hug from her best friends Mickie James, Kelly Kelly and Melina,.

"Candi we missed you sooo much," Kelly squealed. They pulled away from Candice with big smiles on their faces. "You guys don't know how much I've missed being here with you guys," Candice exclaimed happily. "So are you ready to get back in the ring," Mickie asked as they all took a seat. "Oh you don't know how long I've wanted to get back in there," Candice exclaimed. "Well were so glad to have you back Candi," Melina replied as they all gave her a group hug.

"Awwwww isn't that sweet. Well look whos finally back from an injury. An injury I caused. Hello Candice," Beth Pheniox said sauntering into the womens locker room with a smirk on her face and the Women's championship belt draped across her shoulder. Jillian Hall, Rosa and Maryse followed her in also smirking. Candice, Kelly, Melina and Mickie all stood up facing them. "Well at least im back now and Beth you should count the days you have the title because soon its going to be mine," Candice said in a confident voice making Beth laugh.

"Do you know who your talking to. I'm the glamazon. I'm the most dominant diva in this business. Neither you or your little friends are going to get a shot at this," Beth said pointing to her belt. "Or this," Maryses French voice injected showing off her divas championship.

"Well tonight Beth you'll see how much I improved and how hard I;ve worked tonight in are match tonight. So bring it." After she said this she, Kelly, Melina and Mickie left the locker room. When the door closed the girls high fived.

"Oh my god girl your going to show Beth up," Melina said. "And us three will take care of that wanna be Britney Spears, Beths bitch, and that Canadian bitch in our tag team match," Mickie said smiling brightly at the thought. Candice linked arms with her friends. "Its so great to be back," she said as the four walked down the hallways to catering.

/////how is it so far?Good?Bad? Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Candice, Mickie, Kelly and Melina were walking down the hallway towards catering when Candice felt herself be pulled to the side against the walls with her friends. "Mel what's wrong," Candice asked confused by her friend's actions. But before she could say anything she saw what Melina was referring to. Walking down the hallway was the viper himself, Randy Orton and his two lackeys Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase. Candice had never liked the 3rd generation superstar. Back in his evolution days he was always a player. He would always hit on her and act like a pig. And now what he was doing to the mcmahons and especially her best friend Dave Batista made her hate him even more.

As legacy passed by them Randy looked over at Candice with his cold glare which she returned. He smirked at the go daddy diva and with that they walked down the hallway turning a corner and disappearing. "God I hate that asshole," Kelly exclaimed angrily. Candice put a hand on the blonds shoulder. Before Cody had joined Legacy he and Kelly had been going out. They were the perfect couple but when he became part of legacy he acted cold towards Kelly and eventually dumped her crushing the young blonde. "I know what you mean Kells," Candice said. The four then continued their way towards catering.

When they got there Candice saw some of her other friends sitting down at a table. The girls made their way over to John Cena, CM Punk, Ken Kennedy and Dave Batista. When they got closer to the table and the guys saw Candice they got up giving her hugs. "Hey Candi kane what's up," John said. John was like a big brother to Candice and they were as close as siblings. Candice hugged him back. "Everything's good but I missed you guys so much," Candice exclaimed giving Punk and Ken a hug. She looked at Dave and smiled softly up at him giving him a giant hug that he returned lifting the diva up spinning her around.

Candice and Dave had been best friends with Dave ever since his evolution days when she was just starting off in the WWE. Even though he acted like a monster on camera backstage Dace was just like a giant teddy bear. She met him when Randy would always try picking her up and the instantly clicked. He even started to help her train so she could improve her wrestling skills. After a while they both started to develop feelings of more than friendship but both were too scared to admit them in case of rejection and then their friendship would be over.

After Dave put her down he said, "Hey Candice how've you been." "It's been boring. Ever since that bitch Beth took me out of action all I've wanted to do was get back into the ring. I also hated it because I couldn't spend time with you guys especially with my best friend," she said looking at Dave smiling. The girls took a seat with the guys.

"Hey Mickie," John said as Mickie took a seat next to him. "Hey John," Mickie said blushing a little. Mickie had had a crush on John for the longest time. She had confided it to Candice a year ago and what Mickie didn't know was that John also liked her which he told Candice. Everyone could tell they liked each other except for Mickie and John. It would be a matter of time before they would figure that out. "Well it's great to have you back Candice," Ken said as he wrapped his arm around Melina's waist. She would talk with Melina about that later.

After a while they had to leave to get ready for the show. The girls headed to the women's locker room to get ready for their matches. As they were doing this they were all talking and catching up. "So Melina whats with you and Mr. Kennedy," Candice said smirking at Melina. Melina looked at her friends smiling brightly. "Well were actually going out," replied the paparazzi princess as her friends squealed and gave her a big hug.

"When did this start," Mickie replied as she started doing her hair. "Well he asked me out on Saturday and then earlier he asked me to be his girlfriend," Melina replied still smiling. "I' m so happy for you Mel. I wish I had someone like you do," Kelly said putting her head down. Candice sat next to her putting an arm over her shoulders giving her a sideways hug. "Its ok kels Cody was stupid for giving you up and you'll find someone way better for you. Plus I noticed a certain Straight Edge superstar who couldn't keep his eyes off of you," Candice said making the blonde blush. "Punk was looking at me," "Yep he sure was. You two would make an adorable couple," Mickie said lacing up her boots. "Yeah you two would just like you and John would make a cute couple," Candice said smirking at Mickie who started to blush.

It was halfway through the show and Candices match was next she walked down to the grollia entrance and waited for her name to be called. As she waited Dave came up to her in his wrestling attire. Candice looked over his body. She was brought back room her thoughts by Daves deep voice, "Good luck Candi. You'll do great." He bent down and gave a soft kiss on the chhek that left her stunned. "Thanks Dave," she said shly. But before he could reply her music started and after giving him a warm smile Candice made her way down to the ring.


	3. Chapter 3

Randy's POV:

A smirk came over Randy's lips as he watched the encounter between Batista and Candice unfold before his eyes. He was also pleased to find out that Candice and Dave were very good friends. For a while now Randy had been tying to find the animals weakness. It was easy to find Hunters. His was his family. So the venomous viper took them out one by one. First by punting Mr. McMahon in the head, then doing the same to Shane. And of course delivering the RKO on his wife Stephanie. Now all he had to do now was to take Hunter out at Wrestlemania and take away the WWE Championship.

But with Batista getting in the way he needed to find his weakness which he just did. Candice would be the perfect person to use. With the way Dave was with her he would do anything to protect her and Randy was going to use that to his advantage. Randy laughed evilly as he walked down the hallway towards legacys locker room, a plan brewing in his head.

_Candices match_

As soon as Candice walked out to the entrance ramp the arena exploded into a frenzy of cheers. Candice couldn't be more happy to be back. The one thing she missed were all of the fans. Whether they cheered her on or booed at her it was the fans that made doing what she did worth wild. Candice walked down the entrance ramp slapping hands with some of the fans. She got to the side of the ring and did her usual entrance. She entered the ring and waited for her opponent. After a few minutes Beths Phoenix's theme song came on and she walked out to a course of boos and jeers carrying the WWE women's championship belt with. She entered the ring and climbed on the turnbuckle holding the belt high up over her head smirking. She got down from the turnbuckle and faced Candice with the smirk still on her face. She pointed to the belt and mouthed the words, "Its mine." After the ref took the belt he asked for the bell to ring and the match started.

_Into the match_

The match was going very well with Candice having the upper hand. Finally she hit her signature move the candywrapper and rolled Beth up for the pinfall. Candice stood up as the ref came and raised her hand up in victory. Candice couldn't kepp the smile off of her face as she looked on as Beth grabbed her belt and stalked up the entrance ramp glaring at the go daddy dive. Candice leaned on the ropes and motioned on her waist the belt pointing to it

Suddenly Candice was quickly turned around and before she knew it someone grabbed her neck slamming her face to the mat in a devastating rko. Candice moaned out in pain as she grabbed her throbbing head she turned on her back and found herself looking up into the cold eyes of the legend killer Randy Orton and his two lackeys who were smirking brunette. She closed her eyes as a pain shot through her bodybefore she became unconscious causing Randy to smirk down at the helpless diva.

He was just about to reach down for her when the crowd started to roar in screams of excitement. Randy, Cody and Ted quickly rushed out of the ring as an enraged animal slid into the ring. He made his way to Candice kneeling down in front of her. He put her head in his lap stroking her hair gently.

"Come on Candi please wake up," Dave said gently as tears threatened to spill from his eyes. After a few minutes trainers and emts were in the ring loading the diva onto a stretcher with Dave never letting go off her hand. He suddenly walked to the edge of the ring and looked up the entrance ramp with a fiery fury in his eyes as he looked at the smug face of the viper. Daves blood started to boil. "IM GOING TO BREAK YOU IN HALF ORTON," Dave seethed as Randy and legacy walked backstage.

The emts loaded Candice on the stretcher and started to take her out of the ring with Dave still by her side. They rolled the stretcher backstage were they started to take her to the ambulance waiting outside. Dave never left her side as they mad there way to the ambulance holding her hand squeezing it gently.

As they got to the ambulance and emt stopped him. "I'm sorry sir but only family can ride with her." "But I'm her boyfriend," Dave blurted out before realizing what he said. The smt shook his head and let Dave step in the ambulance as it drove off towards the hospital.


	4. Chapter 4

Dave was sitting in the hospital waiting room waiting to hear anything about Candice. He kept asking the rescepinist if their was any changes but she said no and that he would be informed if their were. Why did Randy attack her like that? She had done nothing to him. When he saw Candice like that in pain and helpless his heart broke. She was the best girl he ever knew and had a kind heart. Once he was on Raw next week he would beat the holy hell out of Randy and his two lackeys. As he waited in the waiting room the memory of how he first met his best friend and secret crush Candice came to his mind.

_Flashback_

_Dave Batista and Randy Orton were talking in catering when Randy suddenly whistled. "MMMM Dave look at that hottie over there talking with Melina," Randy said nodding his head in the direction behind Dave. Dave turned around and was immediately hypnotized. This girl was beautiful. Maybe the most beautiful girl he's ever seen. She had long straight black hair that had a natural glow to it. He then noticed her beautiful big brown eyes and that she had a smile that if this whole room went dark could light it up. She also had a fantastic body. She wasn't skinny but she had a beautiful figure with curves in all the right places. _

_Daves thoughts about the girl were interrupted when Randy said, "Hey dude lets go talk to her and I can put the Lady killer charm on her," Randy said with a smirk on his face that made Dave roll his eyes .As long as he had known the young wrestler Dave had disliked how he was with women. He had at least a one night stand with all of the divas and would sleep with ringrats. He also acted like such a pig and an arrogant jerk around them to. Dave on the other hand treated women with respect and wanted to be with a woman instead of having a one night stand._

_Dave and Randy got up from the table and walked over to the brunette who was sitting at a table by herself. Randy slid into the seat across from her as Dave stood up behind Rany. "Well hello there beautiful. I don't think we've met before. My names Randy Orton," Randy said putting his hand out with a confident grin on his face. The mysterious woman looked up from her magazine and looked at Randy a little annoyed. "Can I help you with something," she asked._

"_Well actually I could use a date tonight would you be able to help me with that," randy said winking at the girl as Dave just rolled his eyes. The young woman looked t Randy. "Ummm no. You see Legend killer. I heard about you and I'm not just a little ringrat that will have a one night stand with you so you could go and brag about it to your friends. So why don't you and your little ego go get bent im not interested. But it was nice to meet you." She smiled sweetly got up from the chair and walked off leaving Randy with his mouth open and a shocked expression on his face._

_After a minute Dave burst out laughing as Randy turned and glared at him. "What the hells so funny," Randy asked. "Well for one you just got owned by a girl and got turned down. I guess you cant say that no girl could resist you," Dave said as he stated to laugh again. "Whatever shes just playing hard to get in no time she'll be begging for a date with me," randy said standing up. "Whatever dude. Hey we better go get ready are tag team match is next," Dave said as they walked down the hall towards evolutions locker room._

_Later on during the show_

_After Dave finished his shower after his match he changed into a pair of jeans with a white muscle shirt on. He walked out of the locker room. As he was walking he turned the corner and bumped into someone. He put out his hands grabbing the smaller persons waist to stop them from falling. "Hey im really sorry I wasn't looking were I was going," Dave said looking down noticing the same brown eyes that had captivated him earlier. "Its ok it was my fault my head was somewhere else," the girls said looking up at Dave. Dave quickly moved his hands from her waist and to his side. "I'm Candice Michelle by the way," Candice said sticking her hand out. "I'm Dave Batista," Dave said shaking her hand."You were with that Randy guy earlier right." "Yeah and I would like to thank you for what you said. It was funny seeing Randy get turned down by a girl since he brags about how no woman could resist his charms," Dave said laughing a little as Candice smiled. "Well maybe im just not like most girls," Candice replied. "Maybe," Dave said smiling. "Hey I was just going to catering to grab something to eat would you like to join me," Candice asked. "That sounds good," Dave said as the two headed towards catering_

_As they were eating Candice and Dave got to know each other and found out that they had a lot in common. "I cant believe you think the Packers could win against the Redskins I mean that's dumb. The Redskins could so beat them," Dave said as Candice looked at him and started laughing. "Please my green Bay Packers could so beat the Redskins." "Well the Redskins and Packers are playing tonight and I was going to this sports bar in town to watch it would you like to join me in watching the Redskins win," Dave said confidently. Candice smiled shaking her head yes. "Ok your on but the Packers are so winning."_

_End of Flashback_

Dave laughed a little about the memory. In the end they got to know each other so much when they went to the sports bar. He chuckled to himself as he pictured Candice doing a victory dance when the Packers had indeed won against the Redskins.

Daves thoughts were interrupted when a doctor came out. "Mr. Batista," the woman asked as Dave quickly stood up. "That's me. Is Candice ok," Dave asked. "I'm doctor Wilson. Mrs. Michelle is doing okay. She has no head trama so that's good. We just want to keep her over night just to be safe. Othr than that she's perfectly fine," Dr. Wilson said as Dave sighed with relief. "Can I see her." "Sure but she still may be asleep ok," Dr. Wilson said as Dave nodded his head as the woman took him don the hallway towards Candice's room.


	5. Chapter 5

"_Owww what happened? And why is my head killing me,"_ Candice though as her eyes fluttered open. She closed them quickly wincing has a bright light invaded her eyes. "_Wait were am I. the last thing I remember was winning my match with Beth and then blacking out." _Candice opened her eyes slowly adjusting to the bright light.

As she started taking in her surroundings she saw that she was in a bed in what looked like a hospital room. "Please tell me Beth didn't put me in the hospital again," Candice said to herself wincing a little as a pain shot through her head as she laid her head back. She heard the door open and saw a nurse come in. When the nurse saw that she was awake she smiled. "Well Im glad to see you up Mrs. Michelle your boyfriend has been worried about you," the nurse said. Candice gave her a funny look. "Boyfriend?" "Yeah he came here with. A Mr. Dave Batista. He's been asking about you since you came in. You're lucky to have a boyfriend that cares so much about you," the nurse said smiling.

After a few minutes the door opened and Dave came in and smiled as he saw Candice up. "Hey Candi." "Hey Dave," Candice said smiling. "I'll leave two alone," the nurse said smiling as she walked out the door closing it. Dave walked over to the bed and leant down giving Candice a big hug that she gladly returned.

Dave took a seat in a chair near the bed. "So I heard you were very worried about me…boyfriend," Candice laughed a little as Dave started to blush. "It was the only way they would let me ride in the ambulance with you." "Ambulance. Dave what happened. All I remember was winning against Beth and then the rest is blank to me. Please tell me she didn't injury me again," Candice said, worried that she would be put out of action. "No you aren't injured they just want to keep you here over night and Beth didn't attack you. When you had your back turned Orton came in and Rko'd you. As he and his lackeys were about to do something else I ran out and they left," Dave said as Candice's eyes widened.

"Randy but I've never even talked to him let alone piss him off. Well that explains why my head feels like it was stomped on a thousand times," Candice said holding her head. "I don't know why he attacked you either but next Monday I'm going to beat the holy hell out of Orton," Dave said clenching his fist.

Candice put her hand over his clenched fist, which relaxed his hand from her warm soft touch. "Dave don't do anything stupid. I know you could beat him up but now that he has Rhodes and dibiase and does whatever it takes to take someone out, I don't want my best friend getting hurt over me," Candice said in a soft tone that made his heart melt.

"Come on Candi you know me I won't do anything stupid," Dave said causing Candice to roll her eyes playfully. "That's why I'm telling you, I know you," Candice said laughing a little as Dave started to pout a little. "But I still love you," Candice said smiling.

"Candice you should probably get some sleep you've had a rough day," Dave said standing up. Candice reached out and grabbed his wrist stopping him. "Umm Dave do you think you could stay with me tonight," Candice asked giving him a puppy dog face making Dave laugh a little. He grabbed a blanket from the empty bed and sat back down on the chair. After getting comfortable he held out his hand and Candice gently took it. "Night Candice." "Night Dave." After that the 2 fell asleep.

_Next morning_

Candice's eyes fluttered opened. She sat up a little yawing, stretching out her tired muscles. She looked over at the chair next to her and smiled a little. Dave was still sleeping soundly in the chair. She looked over his sleeping form. He was one of the best friends she'd ever had. He was always there for her and could always make her laugh when she was upset. After a while of getting to know each other Candice had fallen in love with him. She sighed to herself. She was to scared to admit her feelings for him. If she had and he didn't feel the same way, their friend ship would be ruined.

She was brought out of her thoughts as she heard Dave start to stir awake. She looked over at him as he opened his eyes smiling slowly as he saw her. "Morning," he said as he stretched his arms up. "Good morning sleeping beauty," Candice said smiling softly. "Did you havea good night's sleep," Candice asked as dave stood up stretching. "Yeah what about you. How's that hard head of yours," Dave said running his hand over her hair giving her goose bumps. Candice laughed a little. "It feels much better. Can I leave now," Candice exclaimed as nurse came in.

"Actually you can. You seem to be fine. Your boyfriend just has to sign you out and your free to go," the nurse said as Candice smiled hearing the words boyfriend. After the nurse left Candice looked at Dave. "I can get used to the word boyfriend," Candice said smirking as Dave blushed.

After Dave signed Candice out she got dressed and they left the hospital. Dave drove her back to the hotel. As they walked in, Candice suddenly stopped dead in her tracks. Dave noticed. "Candi what's wrong," Dave asked. But as Dave looked to were Candice was looking, his eyes buckled. There in front of them was the legend killer himself with Cody Rhodes and Ted Dibiase.

"Hey Candice how's the head," Randy said smirking leaning against the wall as Rhodes and Dibiase laughed. "I ought to knock your dam teeth down your throat," Dave snarled. He took a step in their direction but was stopped as Candice grabbed his arm pulling him back. "Dave stop. Wait until Monday. Then you can kick the living shit out of them," Candice said glaring in Legacy's direction. "Ohh we've got a feisty one here boys," Randy said licking his lips as Candice cringed a little.

"You come anywhere near Candice again and I will tear you in half," Dave said in a low tone getting in Randy's face moving Candice behind him. Randy's smirk never left his face. "Oh Dave you've just made this very, very interesting. See you guys Monday," and with that Randy and the rest of legacy walked out of the door disappearing.

Dave looked at where they had disappeared. Candice looked up at Dave. If he was a cartoon character steam would have been coming from his ears. They walked to the elevator and up to her room in complete silence. When Dave shut the door to her room he started to pace the room in anger.

"Dave pleas calm down ok Randy's just trying to get you riled up," Candice said trying to calm down Dave. "CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN! AFTER WHAT THAT ASSHOLES DONE," Dave yelled out causing Candice to back up with tears coming to her eyes. The only time she had ever seen him this mad was on screen and she never liked it.

Dave looked over at Candice and saw tears and fear in her eyes. He quickly calmed down and approached her, causing her to back up. He looked at her with sad eyes and when Candice saw that all of the anger was gone she hugged on to him tightly laying her head against his chest crying a little.

"I' m sorry I scared you Candice. I'm just mad that I wasn't able to protect you from him," Dave said as he hugged her tightly. "It's ok Dave," Candice replied pulling away from him and looking up at him.

The rest of the day Dave and Candice hung out in her hotel room. But the thought still lingered in Daves mind. _ "What did Randy mean."_


End file.
